


Sweet Aroma

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Depression, M/M, Yaoi, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a vampire and Kenma is a depressed teen who doesn't care about death, or having his blood sucked and lapped up by said vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Appearance

Over the years, the sinking feeling in Kenma's heart and mind only intensified as time went on. To him, everything was black and gray; not even white. White was too clean. In Kenma's eyes, everything was tainted to some degree. These days, all his clothes were black, and he did not have many possessions other than his video games. His video games is what he used to distract himself from the real world, hoping it would hurt less. 

Everyone looked at him when he was out, he knew. Either to feel sorry for him, or to judge his way of presenting himself. Before, he often cared what others thought of him, but now he found himself caring less and less. So what if his clothes were too black, or his social skills were not up to par? Nothing really mattered anymore, he could not find a reason to live anymore.

That is why he felt relieved for those few seconds that night. That night when he had decided to go for a walk, not caring that it was just past midnight. Not caring if someone came from behind and killed him in the dead of night. Which is what almost happened in reality that night.

There was a chill in the air, but Kenma did not acknowledge it. He felt like he didn't feel anything anymore. With his gaze looking towards the ground, he walked along the pathway, really not paying attention to where his feet took him. He would often take aimless walks at weird hours, just to see if anything new and interesting happened. On this night, something new did happen, and it was interesting in its own way.

Kenma heard something disturb the air around him. He felt that something was coming at him, getting closer with every half breath he took in. And then, it encircled him, shrouding him in an even deeper darkness. And then there was a face in front of his own. His breath caught in surprise. Then his eyes widen in fascination. It was a man who had attacked him, and this man was beautiful. His skin was pale, and seemed to give off the same light as the moon, his eyes were piercing and gave off a rusty red glow. His features overall were sharp. 

"Scream for me," the man suddenly said, then he pushed Kenma to the ground, pinning his shoulders. Kenma did let go of a gasp from the fall, but there was no reason to scream. He was finally getting what he wanted; an opportunity to die.

The man looked at him, glaring. "Come on now. Scream." Then he opened his mouth slightly and two fangs slipped out. 

Kenma's eyes slightly widened. "So people like you really do exist." His voice only gave off slight interest to the discovery.

"Why aren't you screaming? At least try to get away. Make it fun for me," the vampire snarled.

"There's no reason to scream. I don't care what happens to me. Kill me, drink my blood, get it over with."

"How can I enjoy my meal if it doesn't put up some kind of fight?" the vampire was truly fascinated and disgusted by the lack of effort to stay alive from the other young man.

When Kenma just stared at the man, saying nothing and just waiting for the vampire to make his move, the vampire became angry and snarled once more.

"Fine. I'll go look for some other meal that will actually let me have some fun."

He then got up off the ground, gracefully, like a cat, and jumped one big leap and left Kenma's sight. Kenma sighed, and simply stood up and absently brushed away the dirt from his pants. At least finish something you started, he thought.

When Kenma arrived back home, no one was stirring. No one cared if he disappeared for a while. He went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stared until he fell asleep, all the while with a pair of piercing red eyes engraved behind his eyelids.


	2. His Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wants to meet with the mysterious vampire again.

Kenma woke up the next morning, feeling as if he didn't get any sleep at all. His mind was filled with restless dreams the whole night. They were all of the vampire he met only hours ago. He was in complete darkness in his dreams, and the only light that came to him was the vampire. "Come to my side," is what the vampire had said.

Kenma couldn't concentrate in class that day, not that he really paid attention to begin with. The only reason he went to school these days was to get away from his house and parents. He fell asleep more than once and was yelled at by the teacher each time. He honestly didn't mean to fall asleep, but he couldn't get the vampire out of his head, and each time he found himself trying to remember each detail of the vampire, he found himself in a deep slumber.

When school ended for the day, Kenma decided he wanted to meet with the vampire again. Perhaps, not to ask him to kill him, but instead just to have a conversation with him. So, midnight came once more, he found himself walking to where he had met the vampire the night before. He was not sure if the vampire wouldn't be lurking by the same place, but he had a plan to lure the vampire to him.

As Kenma came to the place where the vampire had pushed him to the ground, he took out the small knife he had in his pant pocket. He didn't even hesitate as he slid the knife across the fleshy part of his palm underneath his thumb. It stung, but Kenma bared with it. He fisted his hand so more blood would seep from the wound. 

He only had to wait a few minutes before he felt the same disturbance in the air as before. When the vampire appeared in front of him, the vampire said, "Oh. It's you." Then he saw the knife that Kenma still had in his hand.

He smirked. "My, my. What a dangerous thing you have there." The vampire took one long stride towards Kenma and grasped the wrist which held the knife. "You shouldn't have such a thing in your possession." He then grabbed the knife from Kenma's grasp and threw it into a bush. Then he grabbed the hand which was bleeding and sniffed in the scent of Kenma's blood. Kenma made no move as the vampire bent forward and licked away the blood from his palm. 

The vampire licked slowly, savouring the taste. When he finished, he straightened and looked Kenma in eye. "Mmmm. It tastes as good as it smells. Very sweet." 

Kenma looked at his wound, and was slightly surprised it had already closed. He then stared at the vampire, who was still quite close to him. "What's your name?"

The vampire looked surprised. No one asked him his name before; all his victims ever said were things like 'spare my life!'

"Kuroo," he found himself answering. 

Kenma gave a small smile. "The name suits you."

Kuroo was again surprised, but he did not show it on his face. "So, what did you lure me in for anyways? Are you going to ask me to kill you again?"

Kenma answered honestly. "I did think of that. But then I found myself wanting to get to know you."

"Get to know me?" Kuroo laughed. "Why would you want to know me?"

Kenma shrugged. "I don't know that myself, really."

Kuroo gave him a sideways glance. Then he thought of something. He smiled. "Fine. If you want to get to know me, you are coming with me."

Kuroo then wrapped an arm around Kenma's waist in a blink of the eye, and was then carrying him off into the night, while gliding through the air.

****

Kuroo had taken Kenma to his house, which was fairly sized and in the middle of the woods. Isolated from everything else. The inside was actually quite spacious. There wasn't much furniture, but a vampire didn't need cushy furniture to live Kenma guessed.

There was a couch though in the middle of what Kenma supposed to be the living room. Kuroo put Kenma down and flopped onto that couch, resting his back on one of the arms.

Kuroo told Kenma, "Come. Sit."

Kenma did as he was told and sat on the opposite end of the couch, cross-legged, facing Kuroo.

"So," Kuroo started, "What do you want to know?"

Kenma took a second to think. "Are you really a vampire?"

"Yep." Kuroo showed his fangs again, poking them with his finger.

"Do you only drink human's blood, or would animal blood suffice?"

"I could drink animal's blood, but the I like the reaction of humans much better." Kuroo then narrowed his eyes. "By the way, why didn't you scream, or squirm for that matter?"

"I believe I told you before. There was no reason to scream." Kenma looked at him blankly.

Kuroo sighed. "Okay. Whatever." He turned his head to the side.

"Do you kill the people you drink from?"

"Huh?" Kuroo snapped his head back to look at Kenma again. "Oh. Yeah."

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

"And I believe I told you this before. I like to have fun with my victims. You were no fun."

"Oh...I see." Kenma brought his legs up to his chest. "I already knew that."

Kuroo looked at him thoughtfully. Then he smirked. "Well that's all I'm going to reveal for today." He got up from the couch. "Time to bring you home."

Kuroo went to pick up Kenma again, but Kenma grabbed onto his arm first. "No!" Kuroo looked at him in surprise. Kenma then lowered his voice. "I don't want to go back. Please let me stay with you." His voice sounded small.

Kuroo remained quiet for a few long seconds, then looked at the hand holding his arm. He shrugged off the hand and said, "Fine," he smirked, "But you have to pay rent with your blood. And you have to do all the chores around here."

Kenma looked as if he was contemplating this. He then looked up at Kuroo and said with a straight face, "Okay."

"Well then. Considering I didn't eat yet, I'll take the first payment now." Kuroo put a knee on the couch in front of Kenma and bent down. His fangs met with Kenma's neck and bit down.

When Kuroo began to suck, Kenma moaned. Kuroo smirked against his neck and continued sucking. "Mmmm," Kuroo let out a moan of his own. Kenma's blood really was sweet. 

Kuroo stopped when he took at least one pint of blood from Kenma. He caught Kenma's head as it started to lull back. Kenma was unconscious. Kuroo smiled at him and said, "Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter while listening to the J-rock band Diaura. Their music clears my mind and helps me write, is what I found out.   
> Hope you like it. :)


	3. Breakfast (Or Dinner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation.

Kenma startled awake, sitting up on the bed, only to fall back down again and close his eyes tightly. He was very dizzy and light headed. Once the sensation ceased, Kenma slowly opened his eyes and examined the room. It wasn't his room. Confused, he looked from the neatly placed furnishings to the closet. There wasn't anything in the room that could be seen as a personal item. The way everything was so neat and tidy kind of made Kenma uncomfortable. Then, in a rush, he remembered the happenings of last night. When he remembered what he had done, he let out an exasperated sigh. He'd done it now. He asked Kuroo to take him in, and he actually agreed. Guess there's no turning back now, he thought.

He swung his legs over the bed and smirked as he thought, Not like I would want to go back.

Kenma then realized he was in a nightgown. Kuroo must have put it on him after he passed out. Opening the door of the bedroom, Kenma peeked into the hallway. Kuroo was no where in sight. Entering the hallway, Kenma went into the direction of what he thought lead to the living room. He was right. And on the couch, he found Kuroo lying down, and his eyes closed.

Kenma walked up to quietly and looked down at his face. Kuroo looked so serene and peaceful that it was hard to believe he was a blood-sucking vampire. Transfixed by the look on Kuroo's face, Kenma's own face kept inching closer without him knowing. Not until Kuroo opened his eyes and shot towards Kenma's neck. Kenma stumbled back, but Kuroo caught him by the arm and pulled him closer. He brought his nose to Kenma's neck and sniffed in his scent.

"You really shouldn't come so close to a vampire when he's sleeping. Especially when you smell like that." Kuroo smirked and let go of Kenma. 

"Smell like what?" Kenma asked.

"Like a newborn babe, freshly picked and veins filled with sweet innocent blood." Kuroo licked his lips. "Maybe I should take my dinner now, or in human hours, breakfast." Kuroo took a step towards Kenma.

"Wait," Kenma said putting a hand between him and Kuroo. "I should probably eat first, so I don't faint again."

Kuroo stopped his advances and frowned. "I have no human food here."

"Then I'll go buy something from the convenience store quickly."

"No!" Kuroo shouted but then cleared his throat and smirked. "When I agreed to let you stay here, that meant you are no longer allowed to go outside. I can't have some other vampire have his way with my food."

Kenma opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroo spoke again. "I will go get you something to eat."

Kenma furrowed his brows. "I thought vampires couldn't go out in sunlight."

Kuroo laughed, "That's what they all say. That just happens in badly written books. Now wait here. No trying to escape."

Kenma gave him a look. "There's no reason to escape."

Kuroo sighed and was out the door in seconds. 

Kenma looked around, not sure what to do with himself. He decided to take a tour around the house, which wasn't really that big, and then sat on the couch, waiting for Kuroo to return. 

****

Kuroo had come back to find Kenma in the kitchen. Since Kuroo had no use for the kitchen, he never really set foot in it ever. The only thing besides the built in counter, stove and fridge was a single potted plant sitting atop the counter. Kenma was watering said plant when he noticed Kuroo standing in the doorway. 

"Oh. Welcome back."

Kuroo stared at him.

Kenma felt unease as looked to the floor. "What?"

Kuroo blinked, "Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kuroo put the bag he was carrying on the counter. Kenma inspected the contents of the bag. He raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's a lot of ramen and...candy."

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that not good?"

There was silence and then Kenma started to laugh. Really laugh. Kuroo was mesmerized by that laugh. Kenma calmed down and cleared his throat. "Well, it's not bad. But...it could be better. It's fine though." Kenma looked at Kuroo, a small smile on his face, and said, "Thank you."

Kuroo stared again, then said, "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and eat so I can too."

Kenma decided to go with the ramen and prepared it. When it was done, he sat the table in the dining room and started to eat. Kuroo sat on the other end and watched Kenma. Kenma looked up from his food and asked, "Can vampires eat human food, or does it make them sick or something?"

"We can. But most choose not to."

"Do you want to try some of this then?" Kenma held up his chopsticks with a mouthful of noodles between them. 

"You're just trying to get out of having your blood sucked again." Kuroo smirked.

"No, I just thought you might want to know how it tastes. I doubt human food is satisfying to vampires. If it was, there wouldn't be any need for you to drink blood, would there?"

Kuroo grinned, "Quite right you are. But I'll pass. Maybe next time."

Kenma shrugged and said, "Okay. Suit yourself."

When Kenma finished eating, Kuroo got up from his chair and was beside Kenma in an instant. "Well, it's about time. You had me waiting long enough."

"Sorry. Go ahead." Kenma tilted his head and exposed his neck.

"You don't put up a fight do you?"

"Why? We both agreed to this."

Kuroo smirked. "Well, how we go to the couch. Make it more comfortable for the both of us."

Kenma shrugged, "Okay."

They went back to the living room and Kenma sat on the couch. Kuroo then pushed him down gently, putting his legs on either side of Kenma, and Kenma turned his head to the side. Kuroo bent down and bit his shoulder. He drank for a couple of minutes until he had his fill. He licked Kenma's wound and it immediately stopped bleeding. When he pulled away, Kenma was still awake. They stared at each other until Kuroo felt awkward.

Kuroo licked his lips and got up off the couch. "Uh..thanks."

Kenma simply answered, "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. Do some cleaning or something."

"Okay." Kenma watched as Kuroo walked down the hallway towards what he supposed to be Kuroo's bedroom. He sighed and looked for something he could clean...or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to update.   
> Hope you still like it. :)
> 
> P.S. I'll try to update once or twice a week from now on. No promises though.


	4. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma forgot about something. School.

It had been a Friday when Kenma invited himself into Kuroo's home, so the issue of school didn't come up until Sunday afternoon.

When Kuroo woke up at six in the afternoon, Kenma approached him. When Kuroo saw him, he smirked and said, "Time for breakfast?"

"Um, before that, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Am I allowed to go to school tomorrow?" He paused to look up at Kuroo. "It's not like I want to go. I'd actually prefer never going there again, but if I don't go, the school is going to call my house. They'll probably find out I'm missing, and that will just create a problem for you and me."

Kuroo thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you have to."

Kenma gave a small smile. "Thanks for understanding."

Kuroo felt a strange tugging at his dormant heart. "But, I'll be accompanying you to and from school." 

"Okay," Kenma said as Kuroo passed by him, putting a hand on his bleached hair and ruffling it. 

Kuroo went to the couch and patted the seat next to him. "I'll take less this time so you're functioning properly for tomorrow."

Kenma sat beside him and said, "Thanks."

****

On Monday morning, Kenma woke up earlier than he had to. He had forgotten that his school bag was still at his house. Kuroo was awake of course, and when he saw Kenma, he gave him a questioning look.

"Isn't it too early to be getting ready for school?"

"My school bag is still at my house. I need to go get it."

"Oh." Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to go back there."

"I need my school bag."

Kuroo sighed, "I'll go with you then." He got up from the couch.

Kenma hesitated, "...Okay."

****

When they got to Kenma's house, Kenma turned and said, "Wait out here, please."

"Okay," Kuroo said as Kenma quietly opened the front door. Why isn't it locked? Kuroo wondered.

Kuroo took a quick look around, ready to hide if anyone came by. He sniffed the air, and was insulted by the smell of beer. No wonder Kenma doesn't like this place, Kuroo thought. 

Inside, Kenma crept up to his room, careful to not let the floor creak. He doubted he would wake his father though, given that he could hear his drunken snoring from his room. And his mother was never home at this time, so he didn't have to worry about her.

When he was in his room, he quickly got his school bag, and even put his hand held game consoles and all their games in his bag as well. He was relieved that his father hadn't sold them to get his next bottle. 

He then quietly walked out of the house. Kuroo was still waiting for him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kenma answered. "Why wouldn't it be?" His face showed no emotion, but Kuroo thought his words sounded strained. He decided not to push further.

"Okay. Let's get you to school then."

****

When they arrived at Kenma's school, people started to whisper among themselves. Kuroo could naturally hear everything.

"Who's Kenma walking with?"

"Is he new?"

"He's kinda hot."

"His presence feels otherworldly."

Kuroo smirked to himself. He always loved people's first reactions towards him. He found it amusing.

When they were a little ways past the school gate, Kuroo patted Kenma's shoulder and said, "Well, I'm off. See you after school."

"Okay," Kenma replied.

As Kuroo was leaving he heard a girl say, "Aw, he's leaving. I wish he would stay."

Kuroo turned to the girl and smiled at her. The girl gasped and blushed, she thought she was quiet enough so he couldn't hear her.

****

As the day went on, Kenma was constantly being asked about Kuroo. He always brushed them off, either ignoring them or saying Kuroo was just a friend. When he said friend though, the girls would ask if they could meet him, and then Kenma would have to resort to ignoring them again. This was not new behaviour on his part, so eventually everyone gave up on asking him questions.

To Kenma, the day seemed to be dragging on forever, and he caught himself thinking about Kuroo every now and then. He would think about Kuroo's breath on his neck as he sucked his blood from his shoulder, or how Kuroo seemed like an actual good guy even though he was a vampire. These thoughts surprised him and he thought to himself, I must be addicted. That is what happens in the books and movies after all. Though some things are a bit off.

And yet, Kenma was still thinking about him. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was currently teaching. He still couldn't quite get a grasp at the words being spoken though.

After the school day was finally over, Kenma rushed to the front gate. He was relieved and surprised to see that Kuroo was already there. When he reached Kuroo, there was a smirk on his lips. "What's the hurry?" he asked.

"I just want to get out of here," Kenma replied.

"Let's go then." Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's shoulder as they started to walk. Kuroo heard the other students whispering again.

"He's here again. And he's still hot."

"Seriously, who is he?"

"Those two seem close, don't you think?"

That last comment surprised Kuroo and he suddenly took his hand away from Kenma's shoulder. Did they really look that close? They had only known each other for a few days. Nah, Kuroo thought, that person is just delusional.

When they got back to Kuroo's place, Kenma set to work on his homework. When he was halfway done, a thought hit him.

"Hey, Kuroo." 

Kuroo looked up from the couch. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?"

"Nah. Vampires can go a few days without sleep."

"Oh. That must be nice."

"If you say so..." Kenma looked at Kuroo at that, but Kuroo wouldn't look at Kenma. He decided not to ask what he meant.

He looked at his notebook again and squinted in concentration. He looked over the question again, and then again.

"Um, Kuroo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me with this problem?"

Kuroo got up and headed towards the dining table where Kenma sat with his books open. "What is it? Math?"

"Yeah."

Kuroo looked over Kenma's shoulder. "Oh. I think I remember doing something like that when I was in school. Here," Kuroo gestured for Kenma to give him the pencil, "It's done like this." Kuroo wrote in the notebook.

Kenma looked it over and said, "Oh, I see." Then he realized. "Wait, you went to school before?"

Kuroo tensed a little. "Uh, yeah. A long time ago."

Kenma felt like Kuroo was holding something back, but didn't say anything since Kuroo didn't ask him anything about his life.

"Huh. Um, thank you for helping." Kenma looked down at his notebook again.

"No problem." Kuroo went back to the couch.

Once Kenma was done his homework, he went to the kitchen to get dinner. The food choices were much better than when he first started living at Kuroo's place. He had told Kuroo what he liked and Kuroo went out to get it. Kuroo seemed to have a lot of money at his disposal which Kenma decided not to question about.

That night, he decided to have curry. As he started to put the ingredients in the pot (which Kuroo also had to buy), Kuroo was suddenly standing behind him.

"Need any help?"

Kenma jumped at the sudden voice. Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "Sorry." He smirked.

"Oh. It's alright. And I can handle it. I'm only making it for myself anyway."

"Actually, I think I might try this, so I'll help."

"Okay." 

As they made the curry and rice, Kenma couldn't help but wonder if Kuroo had anyone else to hang out with, or if he was actually alone all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Hope ya still like it! :)


	5. Kenma Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets sick.

A week went by and Kenma and Kuroo had their own routine going. Kenma prepared himself his meals and Kuroo helped if he felt like eating human food that day. Kenma continued to give Kuroo his blood twice a day. Kenma even thought of lacing Kuroo's drinks and food with a little of his blood so he would be a little more satisfied. Kuroo did not mind this because he found it enjoyable when he and Kenma ate together. And he had to admit he did not feel like such a monster anymore since he was eating human food once again. 

Kenma himself was finding his life to be more enjoyable as well. It was nice to have company when he walked to and from school. There was still the worry about his parents though, at the back of his head. He tried not to think about it though. 

Everything was going smoothly until Kenma got sick on a Tuesday. It was just a cold, but it still had him bedridden. Kuroo was overly worried because he did not have to deal with illness for a while now. He had then started to care for Kenma even after many protests.

"I'm fine," Kenma insisted. A round of coughs followed. 

"You certainly are not fine," Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's forehead. "You have a fever."

"I have school to go to though..."

"I'll call them and tell them you're home sick." They both fell silent at the word 'home'.

Kuroo cleared his throat, "Well, I'll go call them now. You stay in bed."

"Okay..." Kenma was too tired to argue.

After Kuroo called the school informing them of   
Kenma's absence, Kuroo started to make Kenma some soup. When he went into Kenma's bedroom, Kenma was playing his video games.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

"I am." Kenma didn't look up from his game.

Kuroo sighed and said, "At least set it aside for a time so you can eat."

Kenma hesitated, but then paused and set aside the hand held console. 

"You don't have to go out of your way for me, you know."

"Of course I do," Kuroo walked over to the bedside with the tray that held the bowl of soup. "In fact, I kind of feel responsible for getting you sick."

Kenma furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"I have been drinking a lot of your blood. Your natural bodily defences must have been weakened by that."

"Oh. Well, I don't see it as your fault. It's just that time of season, you know?"

"Still..." Kuroo set the tray on Kenma's lap. "I decided not to drink your blood until you are fully recovered from this illness." 

" Well, that would be the sensible thing to do." Kenma gave Kuroo a small smile.

Kuroo stared then said, "Well, eat up. You're not going to get better any time soon if you don't eat."

"Okay," Kenma paused. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kuroo quickly went to the door. 

Before he left, he turned and said, "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." When Kuroo left, leaving the door slightly ajar, Kenma began to eat.  
****  
When Kuroo went to check on Kenma, he found him sleeping. He went to pick up the tray that Kenma must have placed on the floor. As he did, he peeked at Kenma. Kenma was laying in a tight ball like a cat. Cute, Kuroo thought. Kuroo watched Kenma's chest rise and fall. He could hear the blood in his veins flowing throughout his body. His pulse was steady. He was ready for the taking.

No! Kuroo shook his head and left the room.  
****  
Kenma woke up in the middle of the night. Everything was quiet, so Kenma went out of his room to look for Kuroo. He wasn't on the couch where he usually found him, and he wasn't in the kitchen either. He even knocked on the door of Kuroo's room, but there was no answer.

Kenma thought he must be outside, so he put on his shoes and went outside. He looked around, but couldn't see much in the dark.

"Kuroo?" Kenma called, though his voice was hoarse. "Kuroo!"

"Kenma?" Kuroo was suddenly right beside Kenma. Kenma startled and stumbled on his own feet. 

Kuroo quickly caught him before he could fall. 

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

"I couldn't find you. I didn't want to feel alone."

Kuroo's expression softened and said, "Let's get you back to bed."

Kuroo led Kenma back to his room and laid him in bed. Before Kuroo could leave again, Kenma took hold of his sleeve.

"Please stay with me." Kenma moved over in bed to make room for Kuroo. Kuroo hesitated, but then went on the bed. As soon as he did, Kenma moved in closer and wrapped his small body around Kuroo. Kuroo tensed, but then relaxed his body. Kenma was already asleep when Kuroo looked down at him. Kuroo smiled and put a hand on Kenma's head, and started to pet him. Kenma leaned into the touch. Kuroo decided that he could use some shut eye himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.  
> I was able to finish this chapter before I go on vacation. I'll be gone for a week without wifi.


	6. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to visit.

Kenma recovered from his cold some time ago; he had been living with Kuroo for a whole month now. Ever since his cold though, Kuroo got into the habit of checking on Kenma while he slept. He told himself it was just to make sure the blood in his veins was at its healthiest and most delicious.

Most of the time though, Kenma was still awake, playing his video games. Kuroo found him like that again one night, and lightly knocked on the door and opened it the rest of the way. 

"Kenma, it's getting late. You have school tomorrow right?"

There was a pause and then Kuroo heard the slightest of chuckles leave Kenma's lips.

"I would ask you if you're my mother, but she never bothered with those things."

Kuroo stiffened a little. He was never good with the subject of parents, and whenever Kenma's parents came up in a conversation, it turned awkward.

Kuroo walked into Kenma's room and sat on his bed. Kenma did not look up from his game.

"Are you worried about them finding you?"

Kenma did look up then. "There's no way they'd even try. One time I ran away to a park when I was six, and the only reason why I went back home was because my neighbour saw me and brought me back. My parents didn't even realize I was gone. Or if they did, they didn't care."

"Oh," was all Kuroo could say.

There was another pause.

"Are you getting tired of me?"

The question was so sudden that Kuroo startled a little.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I've been here for a month now. Aren't you tired of me? I understand why you would be. I'm nothing special. The only thing I'm good at is games."

Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "I'm not tired of you," Kuroo sighed, "Honestly, I don't think I could ever get bored of you."

Kenma looked into Kuroo's eyes then, probably looking for the lie he expected to see there. Kuroo's heart rate sped up and he stuttered, "I mean your blood is really sweet and satisfying."

"Well, I'm glad I'm good for something. Here," Kenma pulled down his shirt to expose his neck, "have some now. A midnight snack."

Kuroo hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Kuroo adjusted his position on the bed so he was facing Kenma, and bent down a little to get level with Kenma's neck. He took a breath, inhaling Kenma's scent, and sighed as his lips met flesh. Before he bit down, he kissed the skin slightly.

As Kuroo drank, he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up to see Kenma crying silently. Kuroo did not stop; he knew Kenma wasn't crying because of the physical pain of having his blood sucked out of him, but because of the emotional turmoil that had been raging for years.

Later that night, as Kenma slept, Kuroo held onto him. Kenma had brought his head to Kuroo's chest, folding himself into him, much like a cat.

Kuroo convinced himself the only reason he stayed with Kenma the whole night was so not to disturb his sleep.

****

Kuroo and Kenma awoke to loud, continuous knocks on the front door. Kuroo let out a growl as he had only just nodded off to sleep. Kenma slowly opened his eyes, lids fluttering. He had a look of confusion on his face at first, but then he shot up without warning, a panicked look settling on his features. He made to hide somewhere, anywhere, but Kuroo held him fast. 

"Wait, Kenma. Calm down. It is not your parents...but I have a good idea who it is," Kuroo said the last part with a look of disdain.

The knocking continued and a voice shouted, "Oi, Kuroo! I know you're in there!"

"Stay here," was all Kuroo said before he left Kenma's bedroom.

Kuroo reached the front door, unlocked and yanked it open with unnecessary force as he said with anger lacing in his voice, "Must you be so persistent?"

The man on the other side of the threshold looked unfazed by Kuroo's anger and simply said, "Aww, c'mon Kuroo. I haven't seen you in over a month. Do I not have the right to be worried?"

"No, you don't."

"Cold as ever, I see." The man made to walk inside the house.

Kuroo made a hmph noise, but allowed him to enter anyway.

The man paused and sniffed the air. Then, he smirked and looked at Kuroo. "Ah, now I know why you've been so anti-social lately. You've been keeping a guest."

Kuroo was about to deny the claim, but then a head popped out of the corner of the hallway. The man saw Kenma and laughed. "You've been avoiding me to be with this little runt?"

Kenma scrunched up his face at that and Kuroo sighed. "I told you to stay in your room."

Kenma entered the living room fully and lowered his head, "I...um...just wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble."

The man snorted. "What? Were you worried about him?"

Kenma shifted his feet, but said nothing.

The man laughed again, "Kuroo, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Kuroo said defensively. "I just....drank from him a little." He wouldn't meet neither the man's nor Kenma's eyes.

Once again, the man laughed. "Kuroo, you're in deep shit, you know that?"

Kuroo stiffened, and turned to glare at the man. The man made a mock face of fear. "Ooh, scary."

"Um..." Kenma had found his voice again, and was looking questioningly at the man.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself." The man moved to Kenma, and stretched out his hand. "The name is Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

Kenma hesitantly took his hand, and replied, "...I'm Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been sooo long since i last updated. Now that it's Christmas break though, I'm gonna try for at least three more chapters before the break ends. Sorry, I made you wait.


	7. Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is on edge about Oikawa's visit.

　　Kenma was about to meet Oikawa’s hand with his, ready for a handshake, but Kuroo grabbed Kenma before he could. He let another growl escape his lips.   
　　  
　　Oikawa looked at Kuroo and narrowed his eyes. “I guess the real question is, what has this boy done to you?”  
　　  
　　“He has done nothing. Now, why are you here?” Kuroo did not let Kenma go. In fact, he tightened his grip, and Kenma felt a pang of pain. He didn’t try to get out of Kuroo’s hold though. It had been far too long since he was last hugged like this. Protected like this.  
　　  
　　He felt safe in Kuroo’s arms. More safe than he ever felt before. Kenma laughed a little to himself. He never thought he would have to resort to befriending a vampire in order to feel safe.   
　　  
　　Wait...were they friends? Kuroo wouldn’t be holding and protecting him like this if they weren’t, right? Or...was Kuroo just protecting the source of his daily meals? He was, after all, only good for feeding Kuroo.  
　　  
　　Oikawa answered Kuroo, a smile on his face, “I told you. I was worried about you, and as a friend I decided to check up on you.”  
　　  
　　Kuroo smirked, or maybe it was more of a sneer. “Well, that’s nice. Now why are you really here?”  
　　  
　　Oikawa’s smile fell and his face gave off a serious, unfriendly expression. “They told me to check on you and see how you have been...behaving lately since you haven’t made your face known in over a month.” He looked at Kenma. “And I see now why they were concerned.”  
　　  
　　Kenma looked up to Kuroo. “What does he mean?”  
　　  
　　Kuroo looked away from Kenma’s eyes. “Um, well...I guess it would be right to say you shouldn’t be here.”  
　　  
　　Kenma turned very pale at what Kuroo had just said. He shouldn’t be here? With Kuroo? He was causing Kuroo trouble? He was in someone else’s way again? Well, of course he was. He was useless after all. He belonged nowhere.  
　　  
　　Kuroo saw Kenma’s change in expression and his eyes widened. “No! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just...just...”  
　　  
　　“It’s illegal,” Oikawa finished. “It’s illegal for a vampire to keep a human.”  
　　  
　　“Keep a human?” Kenma furrowed his brows.  
　　  
　　“You know,” Oikawa said, “Keep them as a food source, or source of pleasure.” Oikawa snickered, Kuroo glared hard at him.  
　　  
　　“Oh...” Kenma blushed a little. Of course Kuroo didn’t use him for pleasure, but it was still embarrassing to talk about.   
　　  
　　“It’s also illegal to kill humans,” Oikawa continued.  
　　  
　　“Huh?” Kenma’s head shot up. “But you told me...” Kenma met Kuroo’s eyes and something told him he shouldn’t say anything else.  
　　  
　　“He told you what...exactly?” Oikawa looked hard at Kenma.  
　　  
　　Kenma looked into Oikawa’s eyes, and felt fear ensnare him. “Nothing,” he said. “He told me nothing.”  
　　  
　　“Hmmm.” Oikawa continued to stare at Kenma. Then he smiled as if he was satisfied. “Well, that’s fine then.” He opened the front door. “Well, I should be going now.” He stepped out of the house but then popped his head in again. “Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t tell them about your little secret there.” He looked at Kenma again, and licked his lips. “He looks tasty.”  
　　  
Kuroo growled again and Oikawa finally left, leaving the two of them alone once more.


	8. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is truly addicted.

　　Kuroo and Kenma didn’t say much to each other after that. Oikawa’s visit had resulted in a wall being formed between them. They both didn’t know how to begin the conversation that they both knew they had to have. Kuroo didn’t drink Kenms’s blood that morning, but he still walk Kenma to school. There was more reason to do so now.  
　　  
　　They didn’t talk the whole way like they used to, and Kuroo only muttered a goodbye, offering no smile, or even a smirk.  
　　  
　　School seemed to be dragging on again. Kenma hadn’t felt that in a while. Sure, he always wished he was back at Kuroo’s place, with Kuroo, but he was also content with just the fact that there would be someone waiting for him. That Kuroo would be waiting for him.   
　　  
　　Now though, the day was lasting forever, but Kenma was also hesitant in going back to Kuroo’s. But he still wanted to go back. Back to Kuroo. He wanted to talk to him again. Get the truth out of Kuroo. Did he lie about killing those he drank from? Was he really causing Kuroo trouble by staying at his place? He had many questions for Kuroo, but he was afraid what answers he might give him.  
　　  
　　Would he tell him to leave? To go back and live with his parents? He shook at the idea of that. He couldn’t go back there. Not now, not ever. He had to apologize to Kuroo. Beg him to let him stay. Offer up more than just his blood. He would do anything in order to keep from going back to that house. Back to where he had suffered through the neglect he was left by his parents.  
　　  
　　Kuroo actually paid attention to Kenma. He actually conversed with him and didn’t yell at him. Kuroo held him at night. Even though it was only because he was the source of his food, he still held him.   
　　  
　　Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo. It was often that he found himself thinking about Kuroo when he should have been focusing on his school work. But now, he didn’t want to think of him. He was still afraid of what would happen after they discussed what had happened that morning. He still thought of him though. He was also scared not to think of him. He was truly addicted.


	9. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wanders.

　　Kenma found himself wandering. He had left school early so that he would not have to see Kuroo right away. After thinking non-stop about Kuroo the whole day, he became afraid to face him at all. He needed more time to think. He didn’t want Kuroo telling him to leave. Those words coming out of his mouth would destroy him surely. Just thinking about it made his insides do funny things.   
　　  
　　Kenma became hungry, so he went into the closest convenience store and used the spare change Kuroo gave him to buy himself something that passed for dinner. He honestly didn’t know when he planned on going back to Kuroo’s place, but he did plan on it.   
　　As he was eating as he walked, Kenma heard a familiar voice. He stopped dead in his tracks. His heartbeat raced. He looked up from his dinner and looked in the direction of wear he heard it. His eyes widened in horror, and now he couldn’t seem to breathe.  
　　  
　　It was his mother’s voice that he had heard. She was just up the street, within calling distance. She was with a man, leaning on him and obviously flirting. That man was not her husband, was not Kenma’s father. It was still daylight out, and passersby were giving them not too discreet glares. This was not something new to Kenma though. He had become used to men come calling for his mother when his father wasn’t around, usually frequenting the pub that he oh-so-loved.   
　　  
　　No, this was not new, so that was not what made Kenma frozen with fear. Nor was it the fact that his mother was mere feet away from him. It was, to Kenma’s disbelief, that the man his mother had singled out was a vampire. Kenma could tell because the man gave off the same air as Kuroo and Oikawa. Except, this feeling was much more menacing, and much more dangerous. Kenma didn’t know how his mother couldn’t feel it. It was practically given a physical form, like a thick fog.  
　　  
　　Kenma suddenly got the instinct to hide, so he quickly went into the alleyway to his right. He went as far as it would go and then crouched down in a corner, covering his head, trying to steady his breathing which seemed to be failing him at the moment.   
　　  
　　Then, the air moved and it was on top of him, ready to devour him. Kenma was about to scream, but a hand covered his mouth before he could.   
　　  
　　“Shhh,” the person said, and it took a moment before Kenma realized it was Kuroo. He relaxed into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned so he was facing Kuroo, but then he flinched and looked to the ground once he saw the expression there. Kuroo was angry. Very angry.   
　　  
　　“Why the hell did you run away from me?” Kuroo said quietly, though there was a sharp edge to his voice.  
　　  
　　Kenma was confused. “I didn’t run away.”  
　　  
　　“Then where were you when school let out? I was waiting for you, then one of your classmates told me you had left already. Where the hell did you go?!” Kuroo snarled and his teeth grew longer, revealing his fangs.  
　　  
　　Kenma felt guilt take over his fear, and something else he could not identify. “I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head low.  
　　  
　　Kuroo continued to glare at him for a moment, but then the expression gave way. Kuroo let out a long breath. “Whatever. For now, we have to get out of here.”  
　　  
　　Suddenly, Kenma felt Kuroo’s hands wrap around his waist, and he went rigid, feeling a tingling sensation flow throughout his body. “Hold on tight,” Kuroo said. Kenma adjusted his school bag on his shoulder and did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. When he had a firm grip, Kuroo moved and then, suddenly, they were flying. Kenma gasped and closed his eyes, bringing his head to Kuroo’s chest.  
　　  
　　Then, just as suddenly, they were in front of Kuroo’s house.   
　　  
　　“How did you do that?” Kenma asked once his feet were firmly planted on the ground.  
　　  
　　“The wind lets me ride it,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “Now,” he said, opening the front door, “get the hell in here and explain to me what was going through that head of yours that made the decision to just wander off like that.”  
　　  
　　Kuroo motioned to the entryway with a flourish, and Kenma had no choice but to obey.   
　　  
Yes, he had to explain himself, and he was ready to do so. But once he did, he was going to get Kuroo to explain himself also, and he was going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. :)


End file.
